


Hold Me and Never Let Me Go?

by KuHana



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: Harry has a nightmare. Macy's there to comfort him.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Hold Me and Never Let Me Go?

**Author's Note:**

> The latest episode of Charmed killed me.

_The knife his Darklighter held drove deep into Harry’s chest, tearing his skin apart. Blood oozed out in clumps, rolling down his broken flesh and white oxford._

_“How does it feel?” The Darklighter hissed._

_Harry swallowed down a whimper, refusing to give in to his other half’s jeers, but then James pushed the knife in further, the poisoned tip dissecting his magic piece by piece. His ability to orb was suddenly gone, leaving Harry stranded._

_“Perhaps I should just stuff you into a glass jar,” James whispered, “now that the Elders are gone and all, who’s to say what’s right or what’s wrong.” He leaned in closer. “Perhaps it’s you who deserved to be imprisoned all those years ago. Not me. Perhaps it’s you who’s_ wrong _.”_

_The knife twisted and twisted, sucking the feeling from Harry's bones. The dark mist started to crawl up his legs, licking under his torn clothes, picking and poking flesh. A lock was forming._

_James smirked. “Oh, but don’t worry. I’ll take good care of Macy.”_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Harry jolted up, sweat rolling down his forehead and back. He grasped around the dark bedroom, fingers shaking, breath low and shallow. Harry half expected to see shadows dancing along the walls, mocking him with enlarged grins and wide eyes. 

“Harry?”

The Whitelighter jumped. 

“Hey, hey, it’s just me,” Macy whispered, drowsiness giving way to concern the second she felt Harry shoot up. 

Harry remained stiff, his mind warring with itself. This could be another dream, another reality his mind thought up, only this time, instead of James, it was Macy. Kind, soft, wonderful Macy. With her messy bedhead and pretty eyes and those kissable lips-- 

Macy flushed. “T-thank you?”

Oh. Oh, bugger. He said those things out loud. His expression must have given it away, because the eldest Charmed One was suddenly closer, her hand resting on his damp shoulder. 

“I’m flattered,” she whispered, keeping her voice low. “And no, this isn't a dream. I’m real, this bedrooms real, and so are you.”

“I, I see.” 

Macy frowned. “Bad dream?”

“Yes, unfortunately.” He sighed, willing his heart to settle down. “I woke you.”

“Eh. I don’t mind.” Macy leaned in, smiling. “Please, don’t worry about it. Do you want tea?”

“No, thank you, but could you stay up with me?” As selfish as the request was, Harry couldn't help but indulge. In the morning, he’d let himself feel ashamed, but right now, under the cover of darkness, he had the courage to ask. 

Macy silently wrapped him up in her arms, brushing her fingers through his disheveled hair. “Didn’t plan on going back to sleep without you. Did you- did you maybe want to talk about it?”

Harry swallowed thickly. “I- not- no. No, I’d rather forget about it, in all honesty.” 

“I understand.” 

“Do you?” He didn’t mean for the question to come out so defensive. 

Macy pressed a kiss to the Whitelighter’s damp forehead. “I do. Believe it or not, I know how you feel, wanting to forget things and push them away. I’m not going to press you, we’re all entitled to our feelings. That being said, I want you to know that I'm always here to listen.” 

Warmth swelled in Harry’s chest. “Oh love, I don’t deserve you.” 

That statement earned him a squeeze and a barrage of soft lips pressed to his jaw. “Hush. I could say the same thing.” 

At his bewildered brow raise, Macy reminded him of the source, the way it corrupted her, the way she twisted realities and hurt the only ones who really loved her. Yet through it all, Harry was by her side, never losing faith in her. 

The Whitelighter turned a beautiful rose-red, his fingers finally reaching out for her hand.

They sat like that for what felt like forever, wound around each other, bathing in their shared warmth. Here, they were safe, hidden from the world outside, free of demons and assassins and Abigail. 

“I love you,” Macy sang. 

Harry hummed bashfully. “And I you, my dear.”

  
  



End file.
